Intake valves allow air to enter a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, and exhaust valves allow exhaust to exit the combustion chamber after combustion. Timing of the opening and closing of the valves can be controlled by a cam lobe that acts upon a rocker arm. For example, a cam lobe on a cam can engage with a cam follower on a rocker arm to enable rotational movement of the rocker arm. The rocker arm can mechanically engage a stem of the valve during rotation such that rotation of the rocker arm can push the stem to open the valve at timing intervals consistent with rotation of the cam.
Hydraulic lash adjustment is known in the art. For example, a hydraulic lash adjuster can remove lash in the system to ensure that all contacting bodies stay in contact through the entire rotation of the cam as the cam follower is ramped up and down the cam lobe. By keeping all contacting bodies in contact, the hydraulic lash adjuster reduces any translation of undesirable impact forces to the valve itself, and improves smooth linear operation of the valve stem.